Recover
by JuliaJoyBell
Summary: Murdoch Mysteries One-shot - Translation from the french " Guérison " - write in December 2013. After A Midnight Train to Kingston. I do my best to translate into English my fanfictions, I am sorry for the errors, I hope you will still enjoy the story.


_ One-shot - __**Translation from the french " Guérison "**__ - write in December 2013 _

_After A Midnight Train to Kingston_

_I do my best to translate into English my fanfictions, I am sorry for the errors, I hope you will still enjoy the story. _

_Julia R._

* * *

« Recover »

He was hurt, at his arm, his shoulder was dislocated, but worse than anything else, a feeling of impotence and regret were in his heart. How could he left him escape one more time? Why this man wasn't dead already? Why he continued to hurt him? To hurt them? William looked tenderly the woman who is taking care of him. She said nothing, focused on his injuries. Then George assured him that they hadn't found anything but that they will keep looking to find him. He escaped once more. Julia tried to reassure him but he knew that it would change anything.

_-It's over William, we have to believe that. _

He crossed her gaze. He couldn't believe it. Detective Murdoch got away from Docteur Ogden and she followed him, silent.

-George, he said next to him, I will help you.

-Sir, you should rest.

-I am fine.

-William, wishpered Julia behind him, you should sit.

-I have to do something Julia, grumbled William turning to her, I have to help them. I will be not in peace until I see his body. Can you understand that?

-Yes I can, but William, you…

He didn't answer her and walked away. So, George looked at Docteur Ogden and what he saw not bode well. He crossed her gaze, seeing all the anger she has got in her.

-I will leave you alone, he wishpered.

-Thank you, answered Julia at the same way looking him leaving.

Then, she walked towards William who goes to the riverbank, brushing some tall grass.

- William, she said, Gillies is not here, George already searched, ten men are looking, there is nothing more that you can do.

He gave her a glance and continued.

-You decide to ignore me? She said louder, crossing her arms over her chest.

-Julia, not now, I have a headache and…

-And yet you want to participate to the research, this is very smart, indeed. You know who you are ? You are selfish William. Gillies is dead.

-You don't know, said William louder, if I could get out, he could too.

-And you could die, said Julia angry, what happened to you?

-I had too catch him.

-Why?

-Julia, he is James Gillies, the man who wants to hurt you, the man…

-The one who obsesses your thoughts, ended the young woman, you only live to stop him, you destroy yourself and destroy those around you.

-I do it to you.

-To me? Shouted Julia. I need YOU, not the death of this monster. This you who destroy us, you who prevent us to be happy together.

-How could you say that? Said William angry walking towards her.

-If you think of me, you would not take so many risks. If you loved me you would be at my side and not chasing this man, if it was to me William, you would not act like you do.

-So you doubt about my feelings to you because I want to arrest this man?

-I need you, wishpered Julia at the edge of tears, and if you risk your life that way I'm afraid of losing you. I need that the man I love tell me that everything will be alright, that he holds me in his arms and that he…

She didn't ended her sentence, not able to look at William any longer without crying. She didn't want to cry, she didn't want to be weak in front of him, not today.

-I act that way to protect the woman I love, wishpered William, I would give my life to you Julia.

-I don't ask your life, she said looking at him again, I want to be happy with you and forget all of this.

-We can't forget. As long as this man is alive he is a danger to you and you know it.

Julia closed her eyes before nod.

-I know William, she wishpered.

He didn't answer and looked at her before took her hand and crossed her gaze.

-I promise you to be more careful, but I can't stop chasing him, I do it to protect you because it is my duty to keep you in safety, because I…I love you.

-So love me, she said in a sob, please, love me. I don't ask more than that.

He smiled softly and did a step closer to her, caressing her cheek drying the tears that flowed in spite of herself. Then he closed his eyes and buried his face in her neck, close to her ear.

-I love you, wishpered William in the hollow of her ear.

He placed a kiss on her skin under her ear and one second after he felt her hug him. William tensed, still too injured to not breathe a sigh of pain, feeling the body of the young woman against his. She get away immediately and gave him a shy smile.

-It is alright, he said, come.

He pulled her into his arms, trying to forget the pain to enjoy their embrace.

He buried his face into her hairs and enjoyed her perfume. He smiled against her skin, caressing her neck with his nose that makes laugh softly the young woman. He placed a kiss there and one second after he felt her sighs deeply getting closer to him. He maintained her against him with his hand at her lower back, knowing that Julia love this attention. He closed his eyes, feeling her breast against his torso, rise with each breath. He enjoyed her fingers in his hairs and his neck. He wanted to stay here, forever.

-Julia, he murmured in her neck, what if you bring me to the train? I think that I need to lie down.

-Of course, she answered without moving.

They stayed entwined some minute before William released her slowly, then, he crossed her gaze. He smiled at her as she did the same before he draws her lips with his inch.

-What are you thinking about? She asked smiling.

-I asked myself if we could begin a new life together, today.

He saw her frown and he spoke again.

-I asked myself, if…if I ask you to marry me, if you could be say « I do ».

Julia felt her heart leap into her chest, she losted her breath, her legs threatened to flex and it was only thanks to William who still held against him that she not collapsed to the ground.

-Are…are you sure that…

-Life is short Julia, and don't want to wast any second. If you are agreed I…I would like to speak about marriage soon.

-I will be happy to do it, answered Julia smiling.

-Well, wishpered William on her lips before put a long and tender kiss on them.

They breaked away slowly. William slipped his hand into Julia's and both left the area under the trees, joining other policemen a little further.

-George? He said to him. I will have some rest, keep me informed if is anything new. Doctor Ogden will be with me to…to take care of me, he said looking Julia smiling.

-Yes Sir, nodded George smiling broadly before looking them leaving slowly holding hands.

They came to the train and William sat in it, sighing deeply. After helped him to lie down, Julia wanted to get away but she felt young man's hand take her forearm.

-Where are you going Doctor Ogden? He asked softly.

-I let you rest, you have to be lie and…

-Stay with me, wishpered William, I refuse to let you alone. And I thought that you need to be hold?

-With your injuries you…

She didn't ended her sentence as William draw her against him. She didn't have any other choice to lie against him. The bench was not very wide and thus, the young woman found herself lying close against him, her head resting on his chest. They closed their eyes leaving both slide their fingers on the other.

-I hope that nobody will disturb us, wishpered William, I have to tell you something.

-I am listen to you, aswered Julia without open her eyes.

-Gillies, he kissed me.

-Really? Said Julia looking at him.

-I would like to forget it, grumbled William, so don't think that is a joke.

-Oooh and…did you liked it? She asked laughing.

-Julia ! Nobody is able to kiss as right as you.

They shared a gaze and laughed loudy before she get closer to him and kiss his injured lips. Then after one more gaze, she put her head against him and he tightened his grip around her.

-You will have to speak about it if you have nightmares, she said softly.

-I know a very good psychiatrist, whom know what to do if so, answered William before kiss her hairs, do you know Doctor Ogden?

So the minutes passed and they do not even realize it, they ended up falling asleep, one against the other, finally.

**END **


End file.
